


Suddenly Human

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 11, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chuck Shurley's A+ Parenting, Depowered Lucifer, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, Except God he needs to fix his shit, Fix-it by fucking it up more, God's A+ Parenting, Human Lucifer (Supernatural), Human Michael, Human Michael (Supernatural), I Tried, I break it more but then fix it, Lucifer (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Lucifer (Supernatural) Not Being an Asshole, Lucifer (Supernatural)-centric, Lucifer Redemption, Michael (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Michael (Supernatural) Not Being an Asshole, Michael is traumatized, Michael-centric, Mute Michael (Supernatural), No Sex, No Smut, POV Alternating, Protective Lucifer, Slow To Update, The Author Regrets Everything, Why is Michael traumatized? You'll see o-o, just a lil bit, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer wakes up in a grave yard with no grace, and his freezing brother Michael close by.---Basically, Lucifer and Michael are somehow out of the cage, Michael is traumatized from the cage and Lucifer wants to know how he got out and kinda wants to protect Michael at the same time but won't admit it.No plot? This literally makes no sense but I'm trying.





	1. Human

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm trying to fix things, but in the process I am making it worse cuz this literally makes no sense already. Sorry?

It was sudden. 

One moment he was staring out into the darkness of hell, the next he was opening his eyes and staring at a white and grey clouded sky. Small flakes of snow falling onto what he realized was the skin of his vessel, the white flakes were cold. 

Everything was cold. 

He dully reached out to his grace, expecting it to flare up in heat throughout the vessel (which he highly doubted was his true vessel) only to find it missing. Absent. 

He couldn't feel the energy around him, he couldn't feel the soul of the lack of one in the vessel, he couldn't hear the dull murmur of the damned angel radio that he'd tried so hard to tune out over the past eon. There was nothing. 

He should've been ecstatic to realize that he could no longer hear the brothers and sisters that wanted him dead, but he felt empty and alone. He was alone. 

He sat up, shivering, staring down at the dry and cracked hands of the vessel. Recognizing the silver ring on his left hand, it was his first vessel Nick. 

His hands clenched into fists as he stood, almost stumbling from the cold wind blowing, another wave of shivers crawling through him. 

He tried to extend his wings only for the realization to shock through him. He was human. 

He had no access to his wings, he had no grace. He was just. Human.

A few yards away, curled up in a ball was Michael, or who he assumed was Michael… Something was just telling him that that was his older brother. He wasn't in the same vessel, probably one he'd used before the Winchester’s brother.

Walking over he lightly kicked him to get his attention. He didn't budge. 

Silently groaning, he walked around, kneeling in front of the older. He was shivering, breaths shallow. Enough to tell him that he too was human. 

“Michael.” Michael opened his eyes, a dull brown barely catching his own blue as he frantically stood up. Head bowed, now refusing to look Lucifer in the eyes. 

He didn't repress the groan that time, and grabbed Michael's half frozen hand and tugged him along behind him as he searched for a road. 

He kept his grip tight on his brothers hand, telling himself that it was just so he couldn't run. Yeah, that was definitely the reason


	2. I'm sorry?

I'm really sorry to say that I most likely won't be finishing (or starting really, it was only one chapter.) this story.

I've lost inspiration to write this, because life stuff and dual enrollment junk, and it was probably a mistake to post the first chapter anyways since most of my writing projects are left unfinished. 

I've also kind of stopped watching supernatural because season 12 just isn't my cup of tea, and the only fanfiction I read for supernatural is whatever updates in my bookmarks. 

If you wish, you can take what I have written and continue writing it however you please. I really don't care. 

Maybe I'll come back to this later and think 'oh hey, I'm going to write a little bit more of this.' but that's very unlikely.

Again, sorry.


	3. Chapter 1 rewritten

It was sudden.

One moment he was staring out into the darkness of hell, the next he was opening his eyes and staring at a white and grey clouded sky. Small flakes of snow falling onto what he realized was the skin of his vessel, the white flakes were cold.

Everything was cold.

He dully reached out to his grace, expecting it to flare up in heat throughout the vessel (which he highly doubted was his true vessel) only to find it missing. Absent.

He couldn't feel the energy around him, he couldn't feel the soul of the lack of one in the vessel, he couldn't hear the dull murmur of the damned angel radio that he'd tried so hard to tune out over the past eon. There was nothing.

He should've been ecstatic to realize that he could no longer hear the brothers and sisters that wanted him dead, but he felt empty and alone. He was alone.

He sat up, shivering, staring down at the dry and cracked hands of the vessel. Recognizing the silver ring on his left hand. What was the bastard’s name? Nick? Not like it matters either way.

His hands clenched into fists as he stood, almost stumbling from the cold wind blowing, another wave of shivers crawling through him.

He tried to extend his wings only for the realization to shock through him like electricity. He wasn't, he couldn't be-

He had no access to his wings, he had no grace. He couldn't hear angel radio. He was…

He spun around on his feet, almost tripping in the snow.

A few yards away, curled up in a ball was Michael, or who he assumed was Michael… Something was just telling him that that was his older brother.

Walking over he lightly kicked him to get his attention. He didn't budge.

Silently groaning, he walked around, kneeling in front of the older. He was shivering, breaths shallow. Enough to tell him that he was… That. As well.

“Michael.” Michael opened his eyes, a dull grey barely catching his own blue as he frantically stood up. Head bowed, now refusing to look Lucifer in the eyes.

He didn't repress the groan that time and grabbed Michael's half frozen hand and tugged him along behind him as he searched for a road.

He kept his grip tight on his brother’s hand, telling himself that it was just so he couldn't run… Yeah, that was definitely the reason.

They found a road quickly; the only bad thing was that the likelihood of a car being on the road was about as slim as his father admitting he was wrong.

So, they walked along the side of the road. Silently hoping that there was some form of shelter. Hope didn't get him anywhere in the past, but he wished that it would just this one time.

It was getting colder, and without grace neither of them could survive much longer.

Michael was more or less being dragged behind him, eyes cast down to the ground, and shoes dragging through the snow, getting the hem of his pants cold and wet.

Every noise seemed to cause the older to violently jerk closer to him, and Michael was now so close that he might as well be giving him a piggyback ride.

Lucifer sharply tugged on the older’s hand, so now he was beside him, their shoulders barely touching. Michael half jerked away, his eyes looking up at him, wide and panicked, before he quickly looked back down.

“Stop dragging your feet, we're already going to freeze.” He snapped, causing the older to flinch and start picking up their feet.

They continued walking for a while, the wind breaking the deafening silence in their ears.

Then Michael dropped forward, knees giving out and causing him to land face first with a loud crunch of snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy- so I'm still not back in the supernatural fandom but I saw this sitting in my Google docs, and decided fix up somethings, and make the first chapter a little longer? I may be continuing this? Don't hold me to it though.


End file.
